


Midnight Tales

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Community: valar-morekinks, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Reunions, valar-morekinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots based on different prompts.





	1. Rhaella

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All ASoIaF belongs to Martin, I gain nothing for this fanwork.

[Prompt: Here.](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/22142.html?thread=14817150#t14817150)

* * *

 

It is well past midnight and she finds herself wide awake. Sleep has been eluding her since before she left King's Landing, ever since the moment young Brandon Stark had charged into the city shouting for her son to face him.

_Oh Rhaegar, what have you done?_

She wondered in which way had she gone wrong. Had she missed any signs? Had Rhaegar inherited the infamous madness of House Targaryen? Had he been so unhappy in his marriaged that just one look at a girl for him to stray?

_Did I failed you Rhaegar? Did that trice damned witch cursed us all?_

She had begged her grandfather for his help, to forbid the marriage between Aerys and herself, and yet, he washed his hands of the affair and her father -curse him to the seven hells- did as he pleased and now, they were reaping what they had sown.

Maybe, just maybe, if Aerys had married Joanna Lannister and she had been allowed to follow her heart, this would not be happening. Maybe she would have more children, maybe Aerys would not be mad, maybe Rhaegar had not done what he did.

She closed her eyes and laid a gentle hand on her stomach. This child was restless, it was moving at all hours, how different from Rhaegar and her other children it was. Live, she prayed, live child.

She felt tears prickling at her eyes and a sob make its way to her throat. She wanted to cry and rage and destroy. She wanted fire, she was a dragon, where was her fire?

_Oh Rhaegar, my sweet boy, why?_

How it had come to this, she would only know once Rhaegar told her his reasons. She hoped that her son would survive, that her cousin stilled his hand.

She felt hopeless, she could do nothing and the knowledge was killing her. Why had Rhaegar not seek her help? She was his mother, she would have thought of something, help him in some way. Maybe dissuade him of not taking the Lady Stark.

Of all the Ladies, he had picked the one betrothed to a Baratheon. Did Rhaegar forget what had happened the last time House Targaryen broke a betrothal with House Baratheon? Did he forgot about The Laughing Storm?

The Gods damn that tourney. Did the Gods where so displeased with House Targaryen that now were acting against them?

_You have a wife, my child, Elia. Why did you wrong her?_

Her thoughts turned to poor Elia, trapped in King's Landing as nothing more than a glorified hostage against Dorne and Rhaegar's good behavior. Her sweet grandchildren trapped with a mad man set on destroying those who opposed him, she prayed that the Gods would keep them safe.

She was terrified, there was no denying it. And hoped against hope that Rhaegar would emerge victorious, that peace would be restored. But something deep down in her gut told her it would not be so easy.

Her husband was too far gone into madness to accept peace. And Rhaegar? Well, his actions had been the trigger of it all. What would happen to them? She was terrified. How could Rhaegar fix his actions?

What could he offer to Houses Stark, Baratheon and Arryn for them to cease the war? Her mind was empty and knew that there was nothing to offer. Aerys had killed two Starks and demanded a third's head; he had killed Lord Arryn's heir and demanded Robert's head too. And Dorne, while loyal -if only for Elia and her children's sake- would not look kindly on her son's actions either.

_Oh my son, why did you break the peace? How can we get it back?_

But she knew that peace would only come with death.


	2. Rhaenys, Visenya & Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have chosen to set themselves as conquerors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All ASoIaF belongs to Martin, no money made, no ownership claimed.

Prompt: [Here](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/22142.html?thread=15214206#t15214206).

* * *

 

They have chosen to set themselves as conquerors. Of new King and Queens of not one, but seven kingdoms; they seek glory, immortality for their names and a new legacy for House Targaryen.

And they separate, Rhaenys heads to Dorne with part of their army, little did they know she would not return.

Rhaenys and Meraxes find themselves flying low, but she feels no fear, and why should she? She who has been flying since she was but a child, who has spent more time a top of her dragon than either of her siblings, she's the best at it.

But fate has other plans for her.

It is on the second third day of the attack when it happens. She is setting on fire the surrounding areas of House Uller, when Meraxes screeches and twists out of her control, it follows a bloody scent, she's sure of it. Her dragon is willful when it came to its food. And out of the blue, something is thrown against her.

It doesn't take long to identify the attack, it's a scorpion bolt. And in a second, she feels it strike. Meraxes screeches and she grabs hold onto its saddle. She's going down and she feels fear for the first time.

And Rhaenys Targaryen dies under her dragon in the sands of Dorne.

After dealing with the Gardener King, they split. Visenya is set to go the Vale while Aegon goes North.

It should be easy to pass the defense of the Vale on dragon back. And that's what she does, she flies above it, like no other mortal could. And she arrives at the Eyre's yard and descends from Vhagar.

It doesn't take long for the child's curiosity to get the better of him, and to approach her with care. She smiles and crouches down, she knows she'll soon have the Vale on her pocket. And the boy is a curious one, asking one question after another, she answers, she can be merciful and induge a child's questions.

The boy asks if he could fly with her and that gives her pause, she hesitates for a moment, but then replies that he'd fly.

It's only then when the boy's mother -Sharra, if she remembers correctly- comes out. She is frozen in fear, taking the vision that greets her, her son in the arms of a conqueror. But smiles, nods and with a gesture, she invites the would be queen inside.

Visenya goes. And the moment that she crosses the tresshold, she feels the sharp edge of a knife at her throat and the cut is deep.

And so, Visenya Targaryen dies holding her throat.

Aegon arrives at the designated place first.

The river that divides the area is shallow, and while on one side there is a beach, on the other, it starts a forest. He scans the area with curiosity, he knows little of it, but hopes to rectify it in the future. After all, what King wouldn't want to know all about his kingdom?

He remains atop of Balerion for a while longer, waiting. He hopes that King Torrhen values more life than death, so he would kneel. He doesn't have the rest of his army with him and, it makes him slightly uneasy. Even with Balerion at his side, there is something eery in place, something that makes him ill at ease.

Only when he hears horns and catches a glimpst of the Stark banners, he descends. He walks a few steps and stands in front of Balerion. And he waits.

He doesn't wait long, suddenly, a single man emerges from the forest. He is tall and grim, he walks proudly with his head heald high, there is a sureness to his step and he knows that he'd recognize the man even if he wasn't wearing a crown of blades. Torrhen.

And he takes more steps towards him, leaving the security of Balerion behind. He will not need him. And he stops a few steps from the river, let Torrhen come to him, he thinks. And Torrhen does, he crossed the river and salutes him with a single nod.

It is then when it happens, Torrhen begins to kneel and he smiles. But the smile doesn't last long, out of the forest emerges another man running towards them with a bow and just as sudden, one arrow strikes true in his chest and then another in his throat.

And so, Aegon Targaryen dies.

And as fate would have it, there isn't one King ruling over seven kingdoms. But seven kings, there is no glory or immortality for House Targeryen, there is only death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcome, thank you for reading.


	3. Lyanna & Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows that she doesn't have much time left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All ASoIaF belongs to Martin, no money made, no ownership claimed.

Prompt: [Here](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/16659.html?thread=11188755#t11188755).

* * *

 

She knows that she doesn't have much time left. She has no tears left to shed, and she can hear her baby crying and she cannot reach him. She must left to the nursemaid his care. And she hopes that her brothers and father can forgive her.

  
She's not very sure she can forgive herself. So she prays.

She prays for Bran, her big brother; so full of life and joy. So brave and fearless, so strong and quick witted and who always deemed himself as her protector. Bran, who would have fought the whole world had she asked.

He of easy smile and friendly banter, her big brother. 

He is dead now. She can only hope that it was a quick death, that he didn't suffer, because he doesn't deserve anything else. And she mourns for the Lord he would never be.

_Oh Bran, why did you have to rush to death? You who should have ruled Winterfell after father, with Lady Tully at your side and children in your lap._

And then the image of Benjen comes into her mind.

Her little brother, all alone in Winterfell while Ned wages war. Her playmate, her sparring partner, her baby brother. The one who knew her secret in that faithful tourney.

She doesn't know what will become of him, and she fears for his fate and prays that Ned lives so Ben won't be left alone. He doesn't deserve to be alone. Her little brother is made for laughter, for noble deeds, for wisdom.

And she hopes with all her being that he finds joy, that he finds love and weds and fathers children. He deserves so much and wishes she could tell him that, but she won't be able too, the Stranger is starting to call with a stronger voice.

_Be happy little Ben, live for the both of us!_

And then, she hears it. And is unsure as to if it's real or her fever that makes her hear it. But it comes again, stronger and closer, her name in Ned's voice.

  
She screams for him, throat dry with disuse. And calls again and again, until she can hear footsteps quickly approaching. And with a burst of the door, she can see her brother, her sweet Ned.

  
He is at her side in a blink of an eye and she drinks in his image. She feels to weak to say what she wants to say, so she raises her hand and places it on his cheek, he covers her hand with his and she smiles.

  
She is suddenly happy, she's glad that she won't be alone in her final moments. And is particularly glad that is Ned who is there with her.

  
Her sweet, shy, noble and quiet brother. The one she loves with all her heart, the one she wanted to both protect and be protected by. He who speaks with a quiet strength, who loves with all that he is. And whose word is worth gold. And whose word is worth gold. And she feels safe with him there, as if death could not touch her. He gives her more comfort than anything or anyone else could provide. He is her safe heaven, her refuge in these final moments.

  
And then she asks him a promise of him. She can feel her time ending, and begs with tears in her eyes, she begs for her son. That little boy who is guiltless of all.  
And he promises, her boy will be safe.

  
And just like that, all the fear leaves her body. For she knows that he'll look after her boy as if it were his own. And she smiles at her brother one more time and she closes her eyes and breaths her last.

_The Gods bless you sweet Ned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and constructive criticism are welcome, thank you for reading.


	4. Cat/Ned, Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look father, she's waking up, she is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All ASoIaF belongs to Martin, no money made, no ownership claimed.

Prompt: [Here](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/15971.html?thread=11003235#t11003235).

* * *

 

"Look father, she's waking up, she is!"

"I can see that son."

She is sure she's hallucinating, but all of sudden, she remembers, she is dead, should be in any case. And as she blinks awake, she is greeted with two faces she thought she would never see again.

Her Ned and her son.

Husband and child are there to welcome her to... whatever this place it was. But it didn't matter, she was with them. 

"Ned? Robb?" Her voice sounded clear to her ears, it shouldn't have been, and took her hand to her throat, no wound. Strange.

She made the motion to sit and felt suddenly dizzy. Ned caught her and help her stand, he was whole and looked so young. She turned to look at Robb, no wounds, he was whole and well. No wounds, just like her.

She let a shaky breath and tears started to cloud her eyes.

She took a deep breath, trying in vain to calm herself down and be rational. "Where are we? Bran, Arya, Rickon... where are they? Where are my babies Ned?"

She felt tears roll down her cheeks.

Ned smiled at her, "This is... somewhere beyond. I don't know what this place is. And our babies are alive Cat, they have not arrived here, I promise you. Only you and Robb."

Only then she allows herself to cry. "Our babies are alive? You promise me?"

Ned engulfs her in a hug and began to rub her back. "They are Cat, alive. I swear."

She doesn't know how much time she cries, nor does she care, she is free to be with the man she loves and her son. 

It's only when she starts to calm down that she gives Robb a long look, before enveloping him in her arms. Her dear babe, her first child she ever held, he always had a special place in her heart and now, here he was with her.

And she moves from Ned's arms to hold him, and does. He rests his head upon her shoulder and she softly sings the lullaby she used to sing him as a child. And closes her eyes and just forgets about everything else for the moment.

She'll worry about the living later, but for now, let her enjoy this peace.

It's a while before she opens her eyes again and looks at her surroundings, it is a forest. And it's a thing of beauty, tall trees, green and luscious, flowers everywhere. She holds onto Ned's hand and the three of them make to a tree, they sit and just enjoy the moment. They are silent, for a moment. Then, the dam breaks.

"Ned, they have our daughters. Our babies are lost." And she can feel herself shaking. "What have we done Ned? I should have been there, with Bran and Rickon!" The tears come back and she allows herself to cry.

"There is nothing we can do now Cat, only pray that the Gods have mercy." His voice is soft, calming even. "We can hope that they live, that they come together again."

"I am sorry mother, I failed the girls." Robb looks down to his lap and she wishes she could disagree. "And failed Bran and Rickon too."

"They will forgive you my love, they will." Her voice is shaky to her own ears.

And they fall back onto silence. They do not know how much time passes, there is no night to indicate the turning of the days. They travel together, and Cat sees her father again, who welcomes her with grief stricken eyes.

And she is happier that she has been in years, she finally knows peace. When all of sudden, it happens. She begins to sway, her vision blurs and black spots dance around in front of her eyes. She looks down at her hands and she could swear they are translucent.

No. She will not leave them, let me remain with them, she prays to the gods.

  
She doesn't feel anything as she begins to fall and the last thing she sees is Ned and Robb reaching for her. And then her vision goes black.

**

  
She opens her eyes and sees the black of night, full of stars. Where is she?

There are hushed voices she does not recognize.

"My Lord? My Lord... she is alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcome, thanks for reading.


	5. Rhaella II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All ASoIaF belongs to Martin, no money made, no ownership claimed.

There is not much to do on Dragonstone and, even if there was, no one would ask it of her. She is the Queen and she's pregnant, so all servants and maids treat her with the utmost respect, always ready to do her bidding, her only responsibility is to look after Viserys.

  
And that idleness will be the death her, she thinks. War rages and she has no way of knowing how it goes. It's a complete torture to be unable to know, her son is fighting, her gooddaughter a hostage in all but name, her little grandchildren with their mother in the hands of a monster. She only has Viserys for comfort.

She prays, it's the only thing she can do now. She kneels in the Sept and begs the Mother for wisdom and strength, the Warrior to guide her son and those loyal to House Targaryen. And she prays daily, every morning after breaking their fast, while Viserys is attending to his studies with the Maester, she prays. Begs even.

And she's on the Sept when the letter arrives. And she feels herself crumble, it is only her ladies in waiting that prevent her from hitting the floor. Her baby, her Rhaegar is dead. And she weeps and hugs herself and screams. Her boy is gone, she will never see him again, will never hear him play the harp, will never hear his voice nor see him smile that little smile of hers.

That night she sleeps with Viserys and she holds him tight to her chest.

Her days pass in a fog, she goes through the motions because she has to. But feels empty and lost. She starts to knit a baby blanket, this baby of her will have need of it, and she prays to the Mother that her baby lives. She already lost one, she cannot loose another in such a short time.

She wonders the gardens and knits there, she holds onto hope of a daughter. A baby girl to care for and spoil. And so, the months pass and her due date comes closer. 

And then, a second letter arrives.

Her husband is dead. Killed by Jaime Lannister. And her breath catches in her throat, and feels something bubbling inside of her. And she does not cry. She has no tears to spare for that monster. And then it happens. She lets out a breath and giggles. And her giggles turn into chuckles and then full on laughter.

And she laughs for the first time in what she feels is an eternity. She laughs so hard she cries, and even though they may be loosing the war, she feels like she just gained her freedom. And she feels joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be awesome.


End file.
